Uqzhaal
Uqzhaal, a character in the Endless Summer series, is a wizened shaman. He is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 3. Appearance Uqzhaal has blue skin with white tattoos on the skin of his shoulder and on his face. He has what appears to be vein marks on his arms. He has a long brown beard. His eyes are described as "crimson eyes". His ears are large and pointy. He is shown to be leaning on a wooden staff. In Book 3, Chapter 5, he is shown wearing a gray skull mask with black and white feathers. Personality He is somewhat friendly, believing Your Character and your friends are the key to their people's future. After the revelation that The Endless is a future version of Your Character and he/she had to manipulate the Vaanti to save his/her friends, Uqzhaal became vengeful and has started to see The Endless and The Catalysts as enemies instead of allies. It is mentioned in Book 3, Chapter 6, that he had managed to convince some of the Anachronists to share his negative views toward The Endless and the Catalysts. However, others, such as The Clockmaker, attempted to convince him that he shouldn't blame you for what The Endless did. Chapters Endless Summer Book 2 * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 4: Island Justice * Chapter 6: You Can't Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let's Promise We'll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: You Can’t Promise Anything Anymore (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct Book 3 * Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me (Determinant) Relationships Varyyn In Book 2, Chapter 3, Varyyn tells Diego that Uqzhaal believes that the Catalyst Idols will bring about Raan'losti; "a time of great change". Varyyn is currently Uqzhaal's elyyshar Ximaedra Ximaedra was Uqzhaal's elyyshar until she gave her life to provide a distraction for you by single handedly taking on Cetus. Your Character He is one of the few Vaanti who doesn't originally act hostile towards Your Character. He firmly believes that you are the Vaanti's savior and prays for you to help when Cetus is attacking. When you are reunited with him in the Book 2 finale, he is overjoyed and hugs you. It is possible their relationship will become strained given that he is furious with the Endless (you) for manipulating him and his people. In Book 3, Chapter 5, he has the Anachronists serve you a spiked drink that causes you to fall unconscious. In Book 3, Chapter 6, it is mentioned that he spiked your drink with Liquid Time Crystals, which are usually poisonous to humans, showing that he attempted to kill you. Other Looks Uqzhaal Anarchist.jpg|Masked Uqzhaal Trivia * Uqzhaal's fate is unknown; he was never seen again after being sucked into Rourke's time bubble. * Some fans believe that he may become a future antagonist given his anger directed toward the Endless. This was true at the end of Book 3, Chapter 5. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Villains Category:Vaanti Category:Psychopaths